


Drag Me Down

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [25]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Saves The Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Steve gets attacked by a Demogorgon he's sure he's going to die. Then Stiles appears, killing the thing and saving Steve's life. He only has one request as thanks for saving Steve.





	Drag Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> For the "dragged by the ankle" slot for Bad Things Happen Bingo.

It happens fast. One moment Steve is standing there, his bat raised and ready for any coming threat, and the next he’s falling face first into the dirt and screaming as he’s dragged across the ground. His bat slips from his grip, which only serves to increase his panic. 

He can see Dustin and the others running after him, but not fast enough. At least for Steve.

“We’re coming!” Dustin tells him. “We’ll save you!”

“Then hurry up!” Steve yells. “Before I lose a leg or this thing eats me!”

Dustin’s eyes widen a second before Steve hears a yell from behind him. He hears a splat and then the thing stops moving. He hisses when its jaw is pulled from his leg and he scrambles backwards. He stares up at the man above me. He has a bat in his hand and is looking down at the creature in disgust.

“What the hell is that thing?”

“A Demogorgon,” Dustin says.

“A what?”

“A Demogorgon,” Dustin repeats. “It’s a… well it’s a long story. One you probably don’t care about, or would even believe.”

“I just saved your friend from being eaten by this thing,” the man says. “I think what I’ll believe is pretty open.”

“Yeah but we don’t even know you,” Max says. “We have no reason to trust you.”

“Again, I just saved your handsome friend here from being Demogorgon food. If I was a bad guy, why would I have done that? I could have just ignored his screams and carried on my merry way.”

“So why didn’t you?” Dustin asks.

“Because I’ve seen enough death,” the man says. “I couldn’t walk away and let someone die. Even someone I don’t know.”

“Who are you?” Steve asks, speaking for the first time since the man saved him.

“Stiles,” he says, holding out his hand and helping Steve to his feet. He doesn’t let go right away and Steve finds he doesn’t mind it. “I’m Stiles Stilinski.”

“Steve. Steve Harrington.” Steve smiles down at him. “Thanks for saving me.”

Stiles shrugs, “Anytime. Though there is one way you can thank me.”

“Yeah?”

“Buy me dinner,” Stiles says.

“So I can tell you about the town?” 

Stiles grins and steps closer. “Maybe that could be a topic of conversation. But I maybe I just want to get to know you more.”

“Is he flirting with Steve?” Dustin whispers.

Stiles doesn’t seem phased by the question. His eyes never leave Steve’s. “That depends on if he wants to be flirted with.”

“Oh I definitely do,” Steve finds himself saying. “I mean… no. You know what? That is what I mean.”

Stiles laughs, “So is that a yes to dinner tonight?”

“Tonight. Tomorrow. Forever. I’m flexible.”

“I look forward to seeing just how much.” Stiles winks and takes a step back. “Though that might be more appropriate for desert.”

“Oh my god,” Steve whispers. 

Stiles just laughs and turns to the kids, “I’m not one for leaving children alone in the woods, especially after an attack. So come on. Let’s get you back to the road. Steve and I have plans.”

“Apparently,” Dustin says. He steps up next to Steve as Stiles starts to lead the way out of the woods. Max and Mike start peppering him with questions about who he is and what he does. “So, you’re into guys?”

Steve glances at Dustin before looking away again. It’s not something he’s ever thought too much about. He knows the way people around here think. And he’s never really had the opportunity to explore that side of himself. Until now at least. 

“If I am?”

“Then it’s cool,” Dustin says. “As long as you’re happy. He seems like a nice enough guy.”

“I thought you didn’t trust him,” Steve says.

“Max didn’t trust him,” Dustin says. “I just didn’t want to overload him with information he might not be ready for.”

“I think he’s ready for anything,” Steve mutters.

“You’re certainly going to have your hands full,” Dustin says.

“Among other things,” Stiles calls back to them.

Steve’s eyes widen. This time it’s Dustin that whispers, “Oh my god.”

“Honestly there are children,” Steve says.

“We’re teenagers now,” Mike reminds him.

“Doesn’t matter!” Steve says, loud enough to block out any argument he might have. “I don’t want to talk about my sex life with all of you!” When Stiles raises an eyebrow, he sighs and runs a hand down his face. “Can we just get you to the road, please?”

Dustin pats his back, “It’s okay, buddy. I think he’s still interested.”

Steve knows it’s meant to be reassuring but right now all he wants to be is out of this conversation. “You do know I almost died and that should be the important thing.”

“Of course it’s important,” Dustin says. “But you didn’t die. Stiles saved you. And now you get to go out with him and celebrate being alive.”

Steve can’t argue with that. They take the kids to their bikes and Stiles leans against his jeep as they leave. “So, where are you taking me?”

Steve steps closer, feeling emboldened as Stiles’ eyes track his movement. “Depends. What are you feeling?”

“Oh I’m feeling a lot things,” Stiles says. “And only about half of them involve food.”

Steve laughs, “Well, I think we should eat first so we have energy for whatever you have planned.”

“You’ll definitely need it,” Stiles says, using Steve’s jacket to pull him in.

He knows it should be weird making out with a stranger against his jeep. But as Stiles kisses him, hot and hungry, he finds it hard to care about anything else. He did almost die, after all. He deserves to just be able to live. With Stiles he doesn’t think he’s ever felt more alive.


End file.
